When You Think
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: Greg and Sara had a perfect love, until things spiraled out of control. She moved to Maine, he moved on. But she's back, and what wil happen now? I'm no good at summaries, so please read! Told in a series of songs.
1. Tim McGraw

_ "Your car is absolutely terrible, you know that, right?" Greg's old Chevy had once again broken down in the middle of nowhere._

_ "Shh…She'll hear you."_

_ "Greg, it's a car."_

_ "Jorja is more than a car!" She giggles and shoves him. "C'mon, it's beautiful out. I have a blanket, in the mood for some stargazing?" He pulls her into the back of the truck, spreading a blanket in the trunk. She puts her head on his chest as Lake Mead gently laps against the shore._

_ "The stars are beautiful."_

_ "Your eyes are more beautiful."_

_ "That's a lie. He grins, and the radio begins to play an old country song._

_ "This is my favorite song!"_

_ "Never pegged Miss Sara Sidle as a Taylor Swift girl." She pushes him, giggling. "Care to dance?" He extends his hand, and she takes it. The humid summer air surounds them as they slowly dance. _

_ "I love you." He says, and she smiles._

_ "Love you too."_

_ "I was talking to Jorja." She giggles. For the first time in their lives, happy doesn't feel like a dream. It's a reality. Their reality._

**He said the way my blue eyes shined**

**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night**

**I said: "That's a lie."**

**Just a boy in a Chevy truck**

**That had a tendency of gettin' stuck**

**On backroads at night**

**And I was right there beside him all summer long**

**And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone**

She sighs as she remembers the summer. It had seemed like those wonderful months would continue forever, but eventually, summer ends. The end of August brought the end of Sara and Greg. Not that Sara wanted it to end. She still wears the engagement ring, the one with a sapphire, not a diamond, because Greg said it was different, like her, that the blue stone would remind her of those blue nights. She moved to Maine as soon as he told her it was over. It was as far as she could get from Vegas. She wonders if he ever thinks of her. If he does, she hopes he thinks of those nights near the lake, dancing to country music. She wonders if he still thinks of the black dress she wore to his birthday. He said it was his favorite. Does he think of looking at the stars, her head resting on his chest? Does he think of her faded jeans she wore camping?

**September saw a month of tears**

**And thankin' God that you weren't here**

**To see me like that**

**But in a box beneath my bed**

**Is a letter that you never read**

**From three summers back**

**It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet**

**And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe**

She's so glad he wasn't there for September. That was rock bottom for her. She would spend her nights in bed crying over him. She remembers something and walks into her bedroom, pulling a red shoebox out from under her bed. She opens it, and pictures of her and Greg fly out. Working a scene, making funny faces, eating ice cream. She smiles as the tears fall down. Her figures brush against a worn envelope and she pulls it out. Written in her chicken scratch handwriting is his name. It's a letter she wrote him so long ago, in the beginning of that fall. She never got the courage to send it. She looks back at the pictures, and can't help but laugh a little. It's so bittersweet, the happiness and the tears.

**When you think Tim McGraw**

**I hope you think my favorite song**

**The one we danced to all night long**

**The moon like a spotlight on the lake**

**When you think happiness**

**I hope you think that little black dress**

**Think of my head on your chest**

**And my old faded blue jeans**

**When you think Tim McGraw**

**I hope you think of me**

She sits in her car on his street and tries to work up the courage to put the letter on his front porch. She's back in Vegas for the first time in a few years, and laughs a little at how familiar everything is. She's about to open the door, but another car pulls into his driveway before she can. A perky, tall blonde with big blue eyes emerges. She pulls a set of keys out of her purse and unlocks the door. Of course he moved on. She shuts her eyes, trying to stop the rush of tears. With a burst of adrenaline, she gets out and places the letter on his doorstep. The perky blonde comes back out and stumbles over the letter. She picks it up as Sara drives away.

**And I'm back for the first time since then**

**I'm standin' on your street**

**And there's a letter left on your doorstep**

**And the first thing that you'll read is**

"Greg!" The blonde calls.

"Yes, Megan?" Greg emerges from the kitchen to see Megan standing in the hallway, looking confused as she holds a letter.

"This was on the doorstep. It has your name on it, but no stamps, no return address." He picks it up and walks into his office. He recognizes the handwriting immediately, the letter even has her scent. Lemon, a little perfume, and vanilla. He opens it slowly and begins to read.

**When you think Tim McGraw**

**I hope you think my favorite song**

**Someday you'll turn your radio on**

**I hope it takes you back to that place**

**When you think happiness**

**I hope you think that little black dress**

**Think of my head on your chest**

**And my old faded blue jeans**

**When you think Tim McGraw**

**I hope you think of me**

He's a grown man, so he wills himself not to cry. But he can't help himself. He does think of all of those things. He does think of those nights when his dam car broke down, he thinks of the dress she would never wear if it wasn't for him, he thinks of all of it. Now that he reads the letter, he also remembers her favorite song. "Tim McGraw" by Taylor Swift. He looks again. The letter is just the song lyrics. He reads them and almost laughs at how well the song fits the situation. He does a double take at one of the lines. **"****And I'm back for the first time since then"**. Sara's back in Vegas?


	2. Talk You Down

_Hey, guys!  
_

_So, the song in this is "Talk You Down" by The Script. Dedicating this cahpter to MG12CSI16! Thank you for reading my songfics, it means so much. SO this will be the last chapter unless more is wanted. Thank you all!_

**I can feel the color running**

**As it's fading from my face**

**Try to speak but nothings coming**

"Greg? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Megan steps into his office and looks at him. His face is white and teas are rung down his face. He knows he doesn't have long, Sara won't stay forever.

**Nothing I could say to make you stay**

**Grabbed your suitcase called a taxi**

**It's 3am now where you gonna go?**

**Gonna stay with friends in London**

**And that's all I get to know**

"I need to go do something, Megan. Emergency." Before she can say anything, he runs out of the house and into the car. He looks at the ground and sees a cigarette with beige lipgloss, the kind she uses, on it. Sara was definitely here. The cigarette is still smoking. Where is she? There's only one place she can be. He starts the engine and prays she'll be there.

**Just a cigarette gone**

**No you couldn't' be that far**

**So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are**

**Maybe I can talk you down**

**Maybe I can talk you down**

There's only so much he can do to fix this situation, it's already messed up enough. One wrong word and everything will be gone. He begins to carefully plan every word he'll say. He needs to fix this. Everything that's happened so far has been leading to a death, and he needs to stop it.

**We're standing on a tiny ledge**

**Before this goes over the edge**

**Gonna use my heart and not my head**

**And try to open up your eyes**

**This is relationship suicide**

**Cos if you go, I go...**

He races through backroads, shortcuts and alleys, desperate to fid her. She's the only thing on his mind. Her smile, her frown, her laughter, her tears. In the background, police sirens are heard. He knows he's speeding but he can't risk slowing down. The sirens stop, but his Chevy breaks down again, a mile away from the only place she would be. He throws open the door and runs as fast as he can.

**Taking shortcuts through the alleys**

**While your racing through my mind**

**Cops can chase but they wont catch me**

**Not before I get to speak my mind**

**If there's still time**

**Taking shortcuts through the alleys**

**While your racing through my mind**

**Cops can chase but they wont catch me**

**Not before I get to speak my mind**

**If there's still time**

He finally reaches the shore of Lake Mead, and another smoking cigarette catches his attention. She must be here. He continues to sprint, faster than he ever has in his entire life.

**Just a cigarette gone**

**No you couldn't be that far**

**So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are**

**Maybe I can talk you down**

**Maybe I can talk you down**

Did he wait to long? There has to be some way to fix this. Death is something he sees everyday, but the death of his relationship with Sara would kill him surely. She's been gone for years, but he always thought deep down, he would one day fix things. Is it too late?

**We're standing on a tiny ledge**

**Before this goes over the edge**

**Gonna use my heart and not my head**

**and try to open up your eyes**

**This is relationship suicide**

**Cos if you go, I go...**

**Cos if you go, I go...**

**Cos if you go, I go...**

**Cos if you go, I go…**

He must still have a chance. He has to have a chance. THoughts of her race through his mind as he sprints harder. He has his whole speech planned, he needs to fix this, and years of being around Catherine have taught him exactly what to say.

**We're standing on a tiny ledge**

**Before this goes over the edge**

**Gonna use my heart and not my head**

He looks at the beach of Lake Mead which he's running on and spots another cigarette. This one looks minutes old. She can't be far. He looks up from the ground and sees her sitting under their favorite willow, the one they danced under that summer. She sits on top of her car, crying as she looks up at the branches of willow.

**Just a cigarette gone**

**No you couldn't be that far**

**So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are**

**Maybe I can talk you down**

**Maybe I can turn around**

"SARA!" She looks down at him from the roof of the car. The second his eyes meet hers, the speech he's been planning disappears. This is a time when he need to stop thinking with his head. He doesn't care how close they are to a relationship suicide, he needs to say this.

"Greg?" Her voice reminds him that right now, they're standing on a tiny ledge, and everything soon will fall of the edge.

"I don't know why I did it, Sara. I really can't tell you that. But I can tell you you've been in my dreams, my thought, my heart, since the day I first saw you. I can tell you I'm an idiot for ruining everything, and that I love you so much it hurts." Tears run down his face, and still, he laughs a little. "I love you so much that I don't know what to do with myself." She slides down from the roof of the car and faces him. "I really do love you, Sara. I really do." He looks at her, unsure what to do next.

"You…you do?" She looks so uncertain, so vulnerable.

"More than life itself." And with that, she presses her lips to his.


End file.
